Tsunderplane
Tsunderplane is an enemy that appears in Hotland. Profile Appearance Tsunderplane appears to be a regular real world airplane wearing a mob cap with thin ribbons on it. Tsunderplane also has a faint blush. Personality It is fixated on the protagonist in a manner unswervingly modeled off of the "tsundere" character archetype for which it is named. It has romantic feelings for the protagonist, but refuses to admit it, and wavers between acting flustered, defensive, or snubbing in turns, unless the protagonist gets Tsunderplane's guard down. In Battle Appears With * Vulkin Attacks * Several planes fly horizontally straight from either side of the Bullet Board, dropping bombs. Once a bomb hits the bottom of the board, a vertical line of smoke appears that goes through the whole board. * Large planes fly from the top to the bottom of the board, leaving a horizontal-moving smoke trail. ** In a turn after approaching, the planes will be surrounded by narrow green zones and the smoke trail will not move across the board. Strategy * If the protagonist uses the "Approach" ACT, its attack's airplanes will now be surrounded by narrow green zones. ** Touching the green zone allows Tsunderplane to be spared. However, unlike other Green Attacks, this does not heal the protagonist. ** Touching the green outline 4 times (if by itself) or 3 times (with Vulkin) ** Touching the white part of the plane still causes damage. Quotes * No way! Why would I like YOU Check * It's not like I LIKE you. Neutral * Id... Idiot! Neutral * Hmph! Don't get in my way! Neutral * Human, I... when spareable * >_<... Human... before ACTing * Huh!? Y-you sicko! before approaching * Ah... is that true...? after approaching * Eeeeh? H-human...? Approach * B-but I never got to...! being killed Flavor Text * Seems mean, but does it secretly like you? Check * Tsunderplane gets in the way! Not on purpose or anything. Encounter * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Vulkin is paying attention to you! with Vulkin * Tsunderplane gives you a condescending barrel roll. Neutral * Tsunderplane looks over, then turns up its nose. Neutral * Tsunderplane shakes its nose dismissively at you. Neutral * Smells like an airport perfume counter. Neutral * Tsunderplane "accidentally" bumps you with its wing. Neutral * You tell Tsunderplane it has a powerful rudder. Flirt * You tell Tsunderplane you like its taste in movies and books. Flirt * You tell Tsunderplane it has an impressive wingspan. Flirt * You tell Tsunderplane it has cute winglets. Flirt * You tell Tsunderplane it has nice turbines. 'Flirt' * You get close to Tsunderplane. But not too close. Approach * Tsunderplane looks away shyly. conditions met * Tsunderplane's body is smoking. HP Trivia * Killing Tsunderplane will make it crash and explode like a real airplane, instead of turning into dust as most monsters would. ** This death suggests that Tsunderplane is a mechanical monster, similar to Mettaton. It is possible that Tsunderplane is a ghost like Mettaton. However, it is also possible that Tsunderplane is an airplane-like monster, whose dust is hidden by the explosion. * The sound that plays when you can spare Tsunderplane is also used when you get a question correct in Mettaton's quizzes. * Tsunderplane, along with Jerry, is one of the few monsters whose Spare method differs depending on who is also present in that battle. * When spared, Tsunderplane's sprite will become smaller and hatless, and move to the top left corner of the screen. ** If Vulkin is present after doing this, it will explain that Tsunderplane becoming small is intentional. * Tsunderplane resembles an Airbus A340-300. * Tsunderplane is mentioned in Mettaton's news ticker, which reads "LOCAL PLANE CREATES HUGE LINE AT STORE BY SAYING "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BUY THESE PRODUCTS OR ANYTHING" CASHIER CONFUSED." * Tsunderplane does not appear to tell the story of Asriel Dreemurr in New Home. * Tsunderplane might be a pun for "Thunder Plane". It also appears together with Vulkin that uses "thunder" attacks. * Tsunderplane can be seen in Hotland after the completion of the True Pacifist Route. It explains to the protagonist how it did not love them but instead was enamored with the concept of love. However, at the end of the conversation, it still says "Y... y-you i-idiot," leaving ambiguity on whether what it just said was true or not. * One of Tsunderplane's attacks encourages grazing (getting close to a bullet without touching it), a mechanic that originated from the Touhou Project Series. ** Furthering this, mob caps are a common headwear worn by characters in Touhou. Specifically the bow on Tsunderplane's cap is stylized in the likeness of the one worn by Yukari Yukamo, the true final boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom. de:Tsunderplane es:Tsunderplane fr:‎Tsunderplane ja:Tsunderplane pl:Tsunderplane ru:Цундэрлёт zh:‎傲嬌飛機